


Angel Lust

by rw_eaden



Series: Peacemaker 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, No Actual Corpse Fucking, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jimmy, Winjimstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Jimmy's always had a fantasy he's never been able to act out but Sam's more than willing to help.





	Angel Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, did I write those tags? Were those really mine? Ugh. Whatever. Anyway...
> 
> Written for Kinktober Day 8: roleplay. (I may have taken it a little far.) 
> 
> This is part of the winjimstiel serial killer verse I'm working on. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jimmy are murderers. They're not good people. The verse is currently out of order as per kinktober, but I will move it around later. 
> 
> Usual disclaimer about how the thoughts, views, and opinions of the characters aren't necessarily my own. This is fiction, blah blah blah.

“Well, Jimmy here’s your chance. Take your pick!” Dean says, elbowing Jimmy in the ribs. In front of them, three bodies are laid out, blood still trickling in languid streaks onto the wood floor. 

“You can fuck off,” Jimmy says, shrugging him off. 

“I’m just sayin’, you got two guys and a lady to pick from. Or hell, don’t pick. Take ‘em all for a spin,” Dean says. 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. At his feet are the bodies of the Richardsons: Amelia, Don, and her father. Don had been a cop. One of those, shoot first, ask later kind of guys, too. He’d wound up killing at least one guy who’d been holding a spoon, not a knife like he’d claimed in his police report. The video was clear enough, but apparently, that wasn’t enough for a grand jury. He wasn’t going to be making that “mistake” again, though. His wife was pretty, though. Shame she pulled a gun. 

“Kiss my ass,” Jimmy says wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“Why is Dean kissing your ass?” Sam asks. He walks in from the kitchen where he and Cas had been retracing their steps. It wasn’t perfect, but they wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any blood trails. When they hit the state line they’ll ditch their shoes and whatever else needed to be left behind, but for now, they’ll just have to make sure nothing noticeable was left. 

“He’s being an ass again,” Jimmy says. 

“I’m just being helpful,” Dean says. 

Sam snorts. “When are you ever being helpful?” 

“Hey, he wants to fuck a corpse, there’s three of ‘em right here,” Dena says. 

Jimmy slaps his hand to his forehead. 

“Oh,” Sam says, raising an eyebrow, “you want us to leave you alone for -” Sam glances at Jimmy’s crotch, then the bodies laid out on the floor, “twenty minutes?” 

“Oh my god, fuck you,” Jimmy groans. He’s already sporting a semi, as was usual after these things. It didn’t use to happen when he and Cas used to run their funeral home, at least not as much, but it seemed like he couldn’t even see a corpse without popping a boner these days. He blames the adrenaline. 

“I still don’t see what the problem is,” Dean says, “we lay down a tarp, you go to town, it’ll be fine when we burn ‘em. You wanna do it just do it.” 

“There are lines you shouldn’t cross, Dean,” Jimmy says. 

“We kill people.” 

“Sexual lines!” 

“You fuck your brother. I fuck my brother. We fuck each other’s brothers, sometimes at the same time! Whatever lines you’re drawing are bullshit, dude.” 

Jimmy groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to fuck a corpse,” he says. 

“No, you just get a boner from touching ‘em,” Dean scoffs. 

“It’s a tactile thing!” Jimmy barks. They’ve had this argument half a dozen times before. Either Dean or Sam will get it in their heads to fuck with him, and then Jimmy gets pissy. Cas finds it amusing, but Jimmy doesn’t. It’s one thing to enjoy the feel and look of death but it’s another to actually stick his dick in a corpse. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, exactly, just that - well, it’s complicated. He’s not sure if he wants to go that far with it. Plus the danger of getting caught goes up if he were to - well, get fluids all over the place. 

“Hey, man,” Sam says, “I get it. Well, no, I don’t. At all.” 

Jimmy laughs in spite of himself. “Thanks.” 

“You know,” Cas says, from the kitchen doorway. He’s leaning against the frame, wiping his hands on a bloodied rag. “We have some time. You don’t have to fuck one if you want but you could pretend.” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy snorts, “with who, huh? You won’t let me, Dean over here wants me to just do it and Sam -” 

“Sam’s game,” Sam says.

“Sam’s game. Wait, you what?” 

“I’ll play with you,” Sam says, “on one condition.” 

“Okay, what’s that?” Jimmy asks. 

“You owe me.” 

“Owe you what?” 

Sam shrugs. “Dunno yet. We’ll figure it out when we get to it. But we got all night so if you wanna try it out, we can do it however you want.” 

It was true. The Richardson’s home is in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of a tiny Texas town. Don had worked with the sheriff's office and Amelia had been a veterinarian. They could stay all night if they really wanted to. 

Jimmy shakes his head, laughing in spite of himself. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about it. Fuck, he’d tried to get Cas on board for years but Cas wasn’t going to let anyone tell him what to do during sex, much less just lay there and let Jimmy take whatever he wanted. “Fuck, okay, I guess we’ll do it them.” 

Dean snorts, shaking his head while catching eyes with Cas. They’re both wearing a wicked little smile that Jimmy should probably be more worried about, but he’s a little too stuck on the idea of fucking Sam to care. 

“Lemme go get something from the car and take a shower. You wait in the master bedroom,” Sam says. 

“M-master bedroom?” 

“Yeah. Easier to strip the sheets than it is to set the couch on fire, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” 

“Good, now get your butt in there,” Sam says.  He’s out the front door before Jimmy can say much else. To be frank, he’s a little dazed. It’s a good dazed, though. 

Jimmy turns to leave but Dean stops him with a hand on his arm. “Hold up a sec,” Dean says. Jimmy stills, and Dean looks back down at the bodies, swiping his thumb at the corner of his mouth. “You wanna take one of these with you?” Dean asks. Cas snorts a laugh behind him. Fuck them. Fuck them both. 

“The man,” Jimmy says. 

“Wait, really?” Dean asks. He at least seems a little stunned. Cas, however, is crossing his arms over his chest like he’s challenging Jimmy to really do it. Knowing Cas, he probably is. 

“Yes,” Jimmy says, “the younger one.” 

“Well okay then,” Dean says. He grabs Don’s feet and Jimmy moves to catch his shoulders. Together they carry him into the bedroom. 

The set the stiff down on the one side of the bed, and Jimmy settles right down next to it. Dean opens his mouth to say something - probably another smart ass comment - but Cas calls him back into the living room. He’s thankful for that. He’ll be less flustered when the time comes to actually get down to it with Sam if Dean doesn’t push his buttons anymore. 

The shower’s running in the master bathroom and Jimmy can just it out through the walls. He can’t hear whatever Dean and Cas are up to, though. He doesn’t worry about it, though. They can watch if they really want to, though he suspects they’ll be more interested in something else. Cas has attempted to indulge him before, letting him touch the bodies in their morgue, while rutting against Cas’s ass when they were at work, but Cas wasn’t willing to give up control. He’s always been the more domineering for the two. 

Jimmy lets himself relax into the bed and undo his jeans. His cock is already interested, but he stays away from it for the moment, just pulling his pants off and kicking them down the bed. He lets his fingers skim up the arm of the corpse next to him. The body is still warm, still pliant, but there’s no mistaking that there’s no one home. The skin doesn’t reach when Jimmy brushes his fingers against it. Pallor is already setting in and it won’t be long before the body temperature drops. He prefers them when they’re cold to the touch, but he can’t really expect that now, can he? It’s only been forty or so minutes since the bastard took his last breath. Jimmy shuts his eyes and just lets himself feel. He doesn’t think too much about what it would be like to actually strip the corpse and go for it, but he does let the idea of it get him excited. The tip of his cock is straining against the elastic in his underwear, and he finally lets his free hand slip inside to pull it out. The air’s a little cold but it feels good against his skin, and he thumbs the soft head for a while. Faintly he’s aware that the shower’s shut off, but he doesn’t think too much about it. He shudders, teasing a sensitive spot just below the head of his cock with his thumb and whines. 

“You don’t wait, do you?” Sam asks. He’s standing in the doorway, naked, hair dripping on the carpet. His dick isn’t even hard. 

“Do didn’t say I had to,” Jimmy says, drawing his hand away from his cock. 

“Well, I didn’t exactly think I’d be calling the shots. Now, move over.” 

Jimmy snorts, climbing off the bed. “Not calling the shots eh?” 

Sam doesn’t answer, just lays back on the bed and spreads his legs. “I’m prepped already. You just… do whatever the hell it is you were gonna do.” 

Jimmy strips his shirt off and settles on the bed between Sam’s knees. “And what is that, exactly?” 

“Whatever. Pretend I’m a corpse. Go nuts,” Sam says, putting his hands behind his head and settling down into the mattress. Jimmy startles for a moment, as Sam’s skin is freezing. There are goosebumps peppering his skin and a minor tremble in his body. 

“Why are you cold?” 

“Shower. Figured, it’d help with the whole, illusion thing.” 

Jimmy shuts his eyes, breathing out slowly. Holy shit. This is just - it’s a little bit much and if he doesn’t relax this isn’t going to last too long and that would be a damn shame. His heart is racing in his chest and he’s starting to get dizzy. “Jesus,” he mutters. 

“Go nuts,” Sam says. 

“Okay, first off,” Jimmy grabs Sam's arms and pulls them down, straight to Sam’s body with the palms facing up, “corpses don’t lounge.” 

“Got it,” Sam says. 

“And they don’t talk either.” 

Sam opens his mouth but then purses his lips and rolls his eyes. Jimmy lets his hands skim up and down Sam’s arms then down his chest. Sam shudders. 

“Don’t do that,” Jimmy says. 

“Do what?” 

“Don’t move.” 

“I’m not,” Sam says. 

“You shivered.” 

“I’m cold. It’s not voluntary,” Sam says. 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. “Well, stop it. Shut your eyes if you have to.  Just lay here and take it. Corpses don’t react.” 

Sam huffs but shuts his eyes. Jimmy skims his hands up and down Sam’s chest but this time he doesn’t shudder as hard. His jaw is tight and Jimmy knows he’s clenching his teeth, but it’s alright. It’s close enough. Jimmy’s eyes drift over to the body lying next to them as he lets his hands skim down to Sam’s thighs. He’s so damn cold, and Jimmy has to bite his lip to keep from groaning. 

He slides a finger to Sam’s hole, which is a lot more open than he expected. He slips inside and strokes his walls. He’s much warmer inside, as to be expected. To Sam’s credit, he doesn’t react more than the way his muscles clench and ripple around his finger. 

Sam’s eyes are closed and his breathing slow, his chest barely rising and falling with each breath. He’s doing a decent job of looking asleep at least. Jimmy pulls his finger out and spreads Sam’s legs a little wider. He doesn’t bother to warn Sam when he takes his own dick in hand and pushes forward. To Sam’s credit, he only gasps a little as Jimmy slides in. 

Jimmy lays his body over Sam’s, running his hands up and down his still body. Jimmy gives himself over to a full-body shudder. 

“God,” he whispers, nipping at the cool skin of Sam’s shoulder. He doesn’t bother moving for a while, he just lets himself feel the chill against his skin, feel the way his own cock jumps and twitches. He can’t quite put his finger on why it’s so good. He’s not even doing anything, but it’s driving him crazy. Sam’s quiet and still, possibly holding his breath, but if Jimmy shuts his eyes he might be able to imagine this is real. 

Jimmy rises up, eyes still closed, slipping Sam’s legs over his hips. He pulls out and slides back in, paying no mind to how hard or fast he’s going. For once, this isn’t about who he’s fucking, this is about him. He groans, letting himself fall into the fantasy. Maybe someday he’ll have the ball to do it for real. 

One of Sam’s legs falls off his waist, sliding off the bed until it dangles over the edge. The angle changes now, making Sam feel so much tighter around Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy moans, ignoring Sam’s gentle huffs of breath. He soothes a hand up Sam’s thigh and stomach, and the muscles jump under his fingers. Jimmy leans forward and for the first time, he notices Sam’s cock, full and hard against his stomach. He tells himself it’s postmortem priapism; angel lust. Brought on by a swift and violent death, like hanging or strangulation or…

“Fuck,” Jimmy gasps, panting hard. He bites his lip, clutching at Sam’s thigh to steady himself. He opens his eyes and stills himself. His chest is heaving and he’s balanced on a razor's edge. Sam’s eyes flutter open. He furrows his brow but doesn’t speak, thankfully. 

Jimmy lets his gaze drift to the body next to them. Strangulation has been known to cause postmortem priapism. He’s seen it before, he just never been allowed… he’d never let himself…

Jimmy gulps, casting his eyes to the ceiling. He takes a few more steadying breaths and makes up his mind. He leans back over Sam, tucking his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He groans, gripping Sam’s arm with his right hand while he lets his left hand travel to the body next to them. His hand slips under the soft pajama pants Don was wearing as he buries his cock as far as he can inside Sam. And then he finds Don’s fully erect dick. Jimmy whines. 

His hands are shaking too badly to be elegant as he strokes Don’s cock, but it’s not like he minds. Jimmy’s hips stutter as he thrusts into Sam, desperate and uncoordinated. He screams into Sam’s neck as he finally comes, both hands squeezing too hard into flesh. 

It takes him longer than usual for him to come down. His dick is soft when he pulls out of Sam and collapses against the footboard of the bed. Gingerly, Sam sits up and leans against the headboard. 

“You okay?” Jimmy asks, breathless. 

Sam groans a bit. “I’m gonna be sore tomorrow, but yeah, we’re good. You good?” 

Jimmy shuts his eyes and nods. It’s going to take him a while to process it all, for it to solidify as a real thing inside his head. 

“Well,” Sam says patting him on the thigh, “I’m gonna get warm and we’ll figure out the rest.” 

Jimmy just nods as the bed dips. Yeah, they’ll figure it out, but maybe he can nap first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.   
> Please don't yell at me.


End file.
